


Sleepover in the Barracks

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post:  http://imagineereri.tumblr.com/post/55614298449/teenage-eren-and-rivaille-at-a-sleepover-together-in</p>
<p>Erwin decides the Survey Corps needs a sleepover. Drunkeness ensues. And a drunk Levi is a lot more open with his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover in the Barracks

“We’re doing a _what?!”_

“A sleepover, Yeager, what’s it look like?” 

Eren watched the Captain fluff each pillow before setting it out. Each blanket was perfectly arranged with its counterparts. “W… why?” He stuttered. 

Levi shrugged. “Erwin decided everyone in the various Survey Corps groups needs to get to know each other.” 

The Titan shifter turned away, sadness on his face. “No one wants to get to know me.” He muttered quietly. “No one trusts me.” 

The older male looked at him, but the youth had already crossed the room. Shaking his head, he went back to separating blankets.   
………………………….  
The raucous laughter was getting louder. The alcohol had been brewed stronger this time, so it didn’t take as long for people to get drunk and start opening up. 

“I dare you to kiss Eren, Mikasa!” Sasha yelled drunkenly from across the room. 

“What?!” The normally placid female yelped, her own cups sliding to the floor. “I can’t do that; he’s family!” 

“Aww, come on!” 

“I… I… I…” 

“I’ll kiss him!” Another voice spoke up. Jean leapt up, staggering in what he thought was the right direction. Until… 

“Um, Jean? That was Levi.” 

Not that the male heard that. After he’d fallen into Levi’s lap and smashed his lips against the other male’s, the Captain had rendered him unconscious. 

“Hey, Yeager!” Someone from one of the other groups called. “What’s it like, being a Titan?” 

The room grew suddenly silent, everyone waiting to hear his response. 

“I never asked for it.” He replied quietly. “I would rather be just like the rest of you.” 

They left him alone after that, not knowing what to say or do. Only the Captain kept his eyes locked on him, watching his every move. 

Long after the others had all fallen into a drunken sleep, Eren lay awake, thinking. He’d had a fair amount of liquor himself but it hadn’t affected him like the others. He supposed it was because of the Titan blood within him. He wondered now, as he had several times before, what his life would have been like if he’d just been _normal._

“You’d have been eaten.” 

Startled, he turned and found Levi staring at him from the next pile of blankets over. “W… what?” 

“What you’re thinking is easy to see.” The Captain told him. “Your two friends have told me what you went through. Your shifting capabilities didn’t emerge until you were eaten. If you didn’t have that power-” He let the statement hang in the air. 

Eren placed his head on him pillow again. “It would be easier to get along with others.” 

“No point wishing for something you can’t have.” Levi told him simply. 

“I know.” 

Levi moved closer, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “You are useful the way you are, Yeager. I consider you an asset to the Survey Corps.” 

“Th… thank you, Heichou.” Eren was a bit surprised. Levi wasn’t usually very forth-giving with praise. He mumbled a brief protest as he was hauled upright and lips pressed against his. “W… what are you doing?!” He asked once Levi let him talk. 

“Kissing you.” 

“Well yes, but… why?” 

“Do I need a reason?” Levi asked as he leaned back in. 

Eren wanted to fight him, but that kiss was taking his will and bending it to Levi’s every whim. Heat was pooling in his stomach, and he could feel himself getting aroused. Which shouldn’t happen with another male. But who was he kidding? He’d had a crush on Levi ever since they’d first met. But still… here?! 

Levi broke the kiss long enough to pull Eren’s shirt over his head. 

“Heichou.” Eren protested weakly. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Levi’s voice, now with a husky growl, destroyed Eren’s rational. 

No. Yes. “I don’t know?” 

The Captain grinned, drowning Eren in a passionate kiss. Dragging the quivering male to his feet, Levi pushed the sweatpants he was wearing down Eren’s legs. He gave Eren’s organ an appreciative look and then pushed the male facedown onto the blankets. Unbuttoning his own pajama bottoms, he straddled Eren’s back. 

Eren moaned as Levi kissed the back of his neck. 

“Not too loud, Eren.” The male whispered as he sucked on Eren’s earlobe. “You don’t want to get caught, do you?” 

Eren bit his pillow as Levi’s hand found his hard organ. He twitched and writhed with each stroke, fighting not to cry out. 

The male below him was like a drug to Levi, one he wanted more and more of. He played with Eren, teasing him, preparing him, Eren’s muffled cries making Levi even harder. When he judged neither of them could stand just teasing any longer, he adjusted his position and pushed his organ into Eren’s body. 

A strangled cry escaped Eren’s throat, and he buried his face farther into the pillow. He had to be careful not to bite his hand; he didn’t want to accidentally transform, especially not here. He whimpered as Levi began a slow, slow pace. One that threatened to unglue him. 

Slow slide in, slow slide out. Slow slide in, slow slide out. Levi took his time, lazily enjoying Eren. The male had been a temptation for far too long. It might have been longer still, but Levi was more than a little tipsy. And that allowed him to act on what he was feeling. 

Tears coursed down Eren’s face; tears of joy, tears of frustration. It was such a struggle not to cry out while Levi moved inside him. The Captain was certainly skilled, hitting all the right spots while keeping the pace slow. A cry escaped him when Levi ran his tongue up the side of Eren’s neck. 

“You sure don’t know how to be quiet, brat.” Levi muttered, biting his neck as punishment. 

“It’s my first time!” The male gasped breathlessly. He buried his head in his pillow again, sobbing from want as Levi once again stroked him. “Levi…” Eren moaned. 

Hearing his own name said in such a voice made him feel a whole lot closer than he had been. His breathing became ragged as he tried to keep the pace slow. 

“Levi, Levi, Levi…” Eren moaned again, in time with Levi’s thrusts. A particularly strong thrust sent them both over the edge. Even Levi had to clench his mouth shut so as not to cry out. 

Only when the shuddering after effects eased did Levi withdraw from Eren. He pulled the teen free of the dirty blankets, cradling him in his arms. “Don’t ever think no one cares about you.” He murmured in his ear. “Okay?” 

Eren nodded, unable to even open his mouth to respond. He was asleep long before Levi, and he didn’t feel the gentle hands cleaning him, dressing him. The tender kiss placed on his forehead became part of his dream, as did the warmth from another body pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... my mind has too much fun with these. Wrote this a while ago, so some things might not be accurate. Just take it as the funness it's meant to be.


End file.
